Mutations in the α7 integrin gene are responsible for congenital myopathy in man. The 25 α7β1 integrin is also a major modifier of muscle disease progression in various genetic muscle diseases including various types of muscular dystrophy, such as Duchenne muscular dystrophy (DMD), Fukuyama congenital muscular dystrophy (FCMD) and merosin deficient congenital muscular dystrophy type 1A (MDC1A). However, transcriptional regulation of the α7 integrin gene, including such role in muscular dystrophy (e.g., DMD, FCMD and/or MDC1A), remains poorly understood.
Duchenne muscular dystrophy (DMD) is an X-chromosome-linked disease and the most common form of muscular dystrophy. DMD affects 1 in 3500 live male births with patients suffering from chronic muscle degeneration and weakness. Clinical symptoms are first detected between the ages of 2 and 5 years and, by the time the patient is in their teens, the ability for independent ambulation is lost. Death typically occurs in the patient before they are 30 years old due to cardiopulmonary failure.
Fukuyama congenital muscular dystrophy (FCMD) and MDC1A are congential muscular dystrophies that are heritable neuromuscular disorders. MDC1A is characterized by muscle weakness at birth or in infancy. Affected infants will present with poor muscle tone and few movements. The quality of life and life span of the child is affected through progressive muscle wasting, respiratory compromise, and spinal rigidity. MDC1A is the most common and severe form of congenital muscular dystrophy, accounting for 30-40% of all congenital muscular dystrophy (CMD) diagnosed cases. MDC1A is characterized by congenital hypotonia, distinct joint contractures, and a lack of independent ambulation. Feeding tube placement and positive pressure ventilation is often required for the respiratory problems that occur. Patients afflicted with MDC1A often die before they reach the age of ten years. FCMD is caused by mutations in the fukutin gene, located at human chromosome 9q31. The disease is inherited in an autosomal recessive manner. FCMD is a type of Limb-Girdle muscular dystrophy. Currently there is no cure for DMD, FCMD or MDC1A.